Un abrazo para la soledad
by aniber.estrada
Summary: Después de una discusión Asuka se encuentra pensando en su relación con Shinji dándose cuenta de que tal vez no sea tan mala.


**Abrazo para la soledad**

* * *

Después de un duro entrenamiento en NERV, los pilotos Shinji y Asuka habían regresado al departamento de Misato para poder descansar de todo el trabajo que han tenido. Ambos chicos llevaban una relación algo problemática que de alguna u otra manera terminaba en discusiones fuertes que a veces iban más lejos. El día de hoy, nuevamente, entraron en discusión ambos niños debido a la sincronización que el joven Ikari presentaba en su EVA el cual había superado el puntaje de la segunda niña. Asuka lo atacó insultándolo, pero este no se encontraba de un humor como para soportar los insultos de su compañera por lo que de la misma forma comenzó a atacar verbalmente a la joven. Misato al ver que ambos discutían decidió separarlos y llevarlos lejos de ambos por un tiempo todo ante la mirada fría del padre del chico.

— Maldito Idiota — Se quejaba Asuka en su cuarto mientras trataba de concentrarse en una revista que tomó de la habitación de la Misato. — Ni siquiera hay algo bueno que leer en este maldito basurero

Ella de verdad se encontraba molesta por lo que había sucedido durante las pruebas y la forma en que el chico se había puesto en contra de ella.

— Sólo es otro idiota que no sabe nada, ese maldito niño de mami — Ella en verdad detestaba cuando él o la primera niña le cuestionaban. — Sólo es otro maldito idiota que no se da cuenta de los dotes que tengo como piloto — Nadie se había impresionado de ella, siempre era él. — Te odio — Susurro ella tomando la revista y lanzándola contra la pared.

Se había visto superada por Shinji nuevamente y todo mundo le aplaudía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien se llevará todas las ovaciones? Él había aceptado que pilotear era algo que no disfrutaba, que no quería; con dichas palabras, ella veía como siempre él se sobreponía ante cualquier ángel acabando con ellos y sobretodo humillándola a ella.

— ¿Por qué él debe ser el héroe? — Toda su vida ella había luchado para poder ser la mejor, pero entonces de la nada aparece el hijo del comandante quien en su primer intento destruyó su récord. — ¿Cómo el estúpido de Shinji pudo hacerlo, por qué él?

Su mente siempre tenía a ese chico con el que había discutido. Siempre lo mismo, pero jamás él se había alejado de ella. A él no le importaba tener que pilotear, pero ese no era su sueño. Ella tenía el sueño de ser la mejor del mundo, pero ahora se encontraba en la sombra del Tercer Niño y peor aún, se encontraba temerosa de la Primera Niña. Cuando ella conoció a Ayanami Rei, ella estaba segura de que podrían ser buenas amigas, pero aquello no sucedió. Ayanami no sólo había demostrado que poco le importaba ella, sino que ponía a Shinji sobre ella y viceversa sintiéndose fuera de todo.

— Maldita muñeca sin sentimientos — No podía ver a Ayanami cerca ni mucho menos verla cera de Shinji. — ¿Por qué ustedes son los favoritos? — Se preguntaba sintiendo las ganas de gritar de coraje al verse ignorada por todos. — ¿Por qué sigo estando detrás de ustedes?

Asuka miró al techo tratando de buscar una respuesta, pero de nada serviría ya que aquello estaba en su alma herida por su orgullo.

— ¿Por qué me salvaste del volcán? — Se preguntó ella recordando la vez en que Shinji saltó a salvarla. — Nadie te dijo que saltaras y aún así lo hiciste

¿Debía odiarlo por eso? No, no debía, pero de igual manera se había sentido humillada. Ella había sido escogida para acabar con el ángel, pero sin el apoyo de Shinji su misión hubiera fracasado por completo. Pero, nuevamente se preguntaba si estaba bien sentirse así con alguien que arriesgo su vida por ti. Él pudo haber muerto, él debía haber muerto por desobedecer dichas órdenes, pero él fue a salvarla.

— Siempre termino llorando por tu culpa — Dijo ella quien sintió como las lágrimas salían ante el recuerdo de ese día. Ella se abrazó sus piernas mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Se preguntaba ella ya que no había razón para que él la salvara.

Luego, ella recordó su batalla contra aquel ángel que se dividía. Aquel encuentro fue poco después de su llegada a Japón, había sido derrotada y humillada, pero no sólo eso, había llorado al verse nuevamente sobrepasada por la primera niña como el tercer niño. Cuando Kaji y Misato acordaron dejarlos vivir juntos, ella y Shinji, les impusieron pruebas para que ambos se sincronizaran el uno con el otro esperando ser capaces de que su estrategia acabara con el ángel que apenas y podía ser contenido por las fuerzas bélicas de Japón. Nadie le había dicho que sería fácil, ella buscaba probarse, pero al verse incapaz de estar a la par con Shinji, ella creyó que era una perdida de tiempo hasta que su tutora llamó a Rei. Ella podía haber ignorado todo y seguir tranquilamente, pero no lo hizo. Una vez más su orgullo había sido aplastado. Frente a ella estaban bailando Ayanami y Shinji en una sincronización sin precedentes siendo admirados por todos en el lugar. Se había sentido herida, Shinji había logrado con la niña modelo en pocos segundos lo que con ella no había hecho en mucho tiempo.

— Siempre es la niña modelo con la que te llevas bien — Dijo ella sintiendo como su corazón dolía tras decir dichas palabras.

Nadie había ido tras ella cuando se enojó, excepto él. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al verse escogida ella en vez de la niña maravilla. No había sido Misato, ni Kaji, ni mucho menos el comandante que apreciaba a la primera niña sobre de ella; Shinji había tomado su decisión de hacer la misión junto a ella y de eso se enteró poco después. Él la había escogido sobre Ayanami.

— Puede que al final sí tengas buenos gustos, tercero — Por alguna razón recordar eso la había llevado a perder su enojo poco a poco para sorpresa de ella. — Tal vez debería de irme y disculpar — No sabía qué hacer después de todo, tal vez debido a su orgullo se veía incapaz de verse a sí misma disculpándose con el joven. — ¡Dios! ¿Por qué es tan complicado esto? — Se quejaba para dejarse caer sobre la cama.

¿Qué podía decirle? Tal vez podía decir Hola Shinji, lamento mucho lo de hace rato, ¿quieres ver una película? Para nada sería ella, pero reconocía que no era culpa de Shinji lo que sucedió en NERV. Sólo era una práctica lo que habían hecho y termino de la peor manera por culpa de su propio orgullo y ni siquiera estaba segura sí él estaría de acuerdo con disculparla después de todo lo que le había dicho frente a todos, en especial, frente a Ayanami.

— Tienes una gran boca, Asuka — Se dijo a sí misma al darse cuenta que en verdad su lengua era más rápida que su mente. Él no tenía razones para otorgarle el perdón, pero tampoco tenía razones para escogerla a ella. — Eres una idiota — Ella ahora pasaba a estar molesta consigo misma y antes de lamentarse, alguien tocó a su puerta. — ¿Qué quieren? — Exclamó con ligera molestia en su voz al verse interrumpida en su pensar.

— Soy yo, Shinji — Respondió la voz anunciando que era él, ese chico que estaba en sus pensamientos desde hace tiempo. — ¿Podemos hablar?

Por unos segundos Asuka se vio nerviosa ante la idea, pero sólo está era su única oportunidad en poder enmendar las cosas que había hecho y dicho.

— Adelante — Respondió ella para acomodarse en su cama viendo como la puerta se abría revelando que efectivamente era Shinji quien la estaba buscando. — ¿Sucede algo, tercero? — Preguntó ella en su usual tono altanero de siempre, pero en el fondo se encontraba temerosa ante las palabras que él le pudiera decir.

— Bueno, sólo vengo a decirte que la cena está lista y para ver cómo te encuentras — Dijo él un tanto nervioso ante la posible negativa que la chica pudiera lanzarle.

— ¿Es todo? — Preguntó la joven un tanto decepcionada al creer que sólo cruzarían dichas palabras.

— Sí, es todo, ¿creo? — Fue la respuesta de Shinji quien no veía más la necesidad de estar ahí presente con ella.

Justo cuando Shinji iba a salir, el temor que Asuka tenía por cruzar palabras con él fue tragado junto a su orgullo.

— ¡Espera! — Gritó ella haciendo que Shinji volteara para verla. Ahora ella no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, había pensado tanto las cosas, pero nuevamente se veía incapaz de hablar.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó él preocupado acercándose un poco a ella quien tenía la mirada baja. — ¿Te sientes bien, Asuka?

— No — Fue la corta respuesta de ella llamando mucho la atención del castaño.

— ¿Te sientes mal? — La preocupación de Shinji aumento acercándose a su compañera y poniéndose a su altura sólo para encontrar un rostro cubierto de lágrimas. — Asuka

Ella había olvidado por completo que estaba llorando. Le era difícil decirle a Shinji como se sentía, tenía miedo, pero a la vez no quería estar sola. Desde niña ella estaba sola, ni siquiera la compañía de Kaji aliviaba el dolor de la soledad que su alma sentía desde el día que su madre falleció. Se había prometido no llorar, pero ahora se veía a sí misma llorando por algo tan simple como la soledad, pero así era, ella lloraba ante el temor de que el chico se fuera y la dejara sola. Shinji tomó a Asuka de las manos quien no opuso resistencia ni lanzó ningún insulto. Su orgullo no se encontraba presente, y por ende, por primera vez podría hablar con Shinji como realmente era ella.

— Asuka, si fue por lo de la mañana, lo siento — Decía él preocupado al notar las lágrimas que no paran de salir de los bellos ojos de su compañera.

Y nuevamente ahí estaba él, disculpándose cuando no había hecho nada malo. Odiaba que él fuera así con ella, que él tomara la responsabilidad de sus actos y ella muy cobardemente los evadía. Tal vez por eso él era mejor, porque aunque él corría lejos, siempre regresaba para encararlos. Él no era un cobarde como ella decía. Él era, de verdad, el invencible Shinji al que todos admiraban. Ella entonces sintió como Shinji pasaba sus manos por sus mejillas sorprendiéndole tal acto de parte de él ya que siempre había sido muy tímido.

— ¿Puedes perdonarme? — Preguntaba él con una sonrisa tímida, pero a la vez llena de valor al hacer tal pregunta.

Tal vez dejar salir sus sentimientos sería lo mejor. Ella estaba débil, podría decir en un futuro que ella se encontraba así para evadir lo que estaba a punto de hacer y no tener que temer a que alguien la viera cómo está. Dejándose llevar por lo que ella sentía, Asuka abrazó a Shinji con fuerzas dejando impresionado al chico quien estaba procesando todo. Sus manos apretaban fuertemente la camisa del chico mientras su rostro se posaba en uno de los hombros de él donde ahora sus lágrimas empapaban aquella blanca camisa que siempre traía puesta aquel chico. De repente, sintió como los brazos de él la rodearon y una sensación de seguridad la abrazaba por completo. Ella estaba siendo abrazada por Ikari Shinji, el idiota a quien tanto odiaba y que ahora quería, aunque fuera un poco.

— Asuka — Susurró él mientras dejaba que ella se desahogara.

— Idiota — Se limitó a decir ella mientras lloraba en su hombro.

Por primera vez ella, Asuka Langley Soryu, había dejado la fortaleza de su armadura hecha de orgullo para poder ser tocada por el cariño de alguien a quien ella consideraba más que un compañero. Asuka por primera vez no se sentiría sola en mucho tiempo.


End file.
